U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,940 presents a sled which comprises a container, runners which extend backwards over the container and a supporting leg extending from the rear wall of the conainer essentially as long as the runners for setting the sled on the back ends of the runners and the supporting leg for using it as a shelter in ice fishing, for example. The support leg is fixed permanently to the rear wall of the container, and it has no other use than supporting the sled in the shelter position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,526,391 presents a shelter portable on ice or snow comprising an integral body or shell having a shape of a jolly or deep sled and including a planar rear wall. Runners united into the integral body have been formed on the bottom. The meaning is to set the body into a shelter position on the rear wall. Besides that, the solution includes parts with which sheltering walls or a tent may be formed in connection with the body. The device is provided for being pulled and is meant particularly for use as a shelter. Besides that, some amount of goods may be transported with it.